Through My Eyes
by TheRealLoudGhozt
Summary: This is the story of the Hunger Games through the eyes of Clove. It covers her story before the Games and what goes on in the career pack that you don't read about int he books. The backstory and such are made up and strictly my ideas. Rated K, but may change due to violence and possible language.
1. Target Practice

I patiently listened for the sound of a heavy thud, releasing the knife from my hand. In seconds, I was satisfied with this noise. I shot a stare at my target, thick, wooden, with a hole almost completely through the bull's eye. My knife landed perfectly in the center of the inner dot, a perfect throw. This was not unusual for me. In fact, it was unusual for my throw not to be perfect.

Quickly, I heard sarcastic laughter and a slow clap coming from behind me. I reached into my sheath, grabbing the next knife with the hope that I could use it. I spun around, looking up at the silky brown hair and capable green eyes of Emerald- my older sister.

"What do you want?" I asked, ducking my head down immediately.

"Father asked me to call you in for dinner." she said, taking pleasure in observing my knife throwing techniques. "Practicing for the Games, huh?" she asked, already knowing my answer.

"Someone's got to." I whispered. "Yes. The Reaping is tomorrow. I don't have time to waste with a social life." I explained.

"That's because you have no social life. You ever wonder why everyone is friends with me and they all ignore you?" she asked.

"I don't really care but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me." I replied sarcastically, not giving her a chance to finish.

"It's because you're so intense and cruel." She said. Emerald was probably expecting some sort of hurt reply or look even. However, I've trained myself to take her insults as a compliment… Or to just ignore them altogether. "Besides, I'm winning the Games this year. I'll get in that Arena one way or another." she said.

"But Emerald, you have no skills. No specialties. How do you expect to make it past training?" I asked.

"I have skills." She snapped back quickly.

"You're a terrible swordsman, you can't throw a knife to save your life, you can't aim, you've never climbed a tree, you can barely swim, shall I continue?" I asked.

"Just come in for dinner." She said. In that moment, I knew I had won the argument and that she was out of stuff to complain about. I couldn't help but grin.

I walked forward and pulled my knife from the wooden target. I then slid it back into my sheath and placed the sheath in my boot. It's impossible to steal something in my boot without me stopping you. Then I turned around and walked into my house for dinner.

Father was sitting at the table in his usual spot. He always sat the closest to the head of the table on the left side.

Emerald then walked into the dining hall. Her perfect hair was curled over her shoulders and down her back, creating spirals all along her upper body.

"There's my tribute." said Father. "Eighteen years old and bringing honor to our district in the Hunger Games!" he chanted on.

In seconds, I had my head hung down slightly and was picking at my food. Father had never been excited about me. He never even acknowledges me unless it involves Emerald or food.

Then, something caught my eye. At the head of the table, I noticed streaks of long brown hair… impossibly perfect long brown hair. I shot my head up to see Emerald sitting there. I then stood up angrily. "That's Mom's seat!" I complained.

"You realize she's dead right?" Emerald said. "It's been six years, Clove." she stated.

"That's her seat Emerald! It's the only thing we kept." I whined. "Just don't sit there." I said.

"Clove! Don't yell at your sister. She's got a huge day tomorrow so let her do what she wants. You, on the other hand, can skip dinner and stay in your room for the night." Father ordered.

"Whatever." I muttered. I walked upstairs and into my room. Not only was it smaller than Emerald's, but I wasn't allowed to do anything with it. I had a bed and a small nightstand for water and such.

I looked outside through my window. It was still light out, but only barely. The sun was going down and it wouldn't be out for much longer. I threw on my jacket, a solid black, lightweight, leather jacket and opened the window.

Effortlessly, I leaped into the outside world, landing on the roof of our house. I attempted to make my steps silent and I slid to the edge of the roof. Next to the edge, was a tree, somewhat small but capable of holding my weight. I walked along the first branch, holding the one above it for balance. I then shimmied down the trunk of the tree until I was firmly on ground.

I took off running, ducking my head whenever a window was near. I made it to my target, on the other side of the yard. I swiped my sheath from my boot and placed it in my pocket for easy knife access. I then began to throw knives again, making nearly perfect shots every time. With this skill, I was ready for the Games, whether it was this year, or next.


	2. Reaping Day

I hissed as the needle pricked my finger. My blood was then placed on the paper before me. Then, I was pushed aside so that Emerald could receive the same treatment. I sighed and looked in front of me. The Square was crowded with children and teenagers, all excited and hoping to be reaped. I was among these people, yet I knew it wouldn't happen to me. I could never be that lucky.

I looked down at my dress, a lavender gown that stretched to my ankles. The waistline was curved slightly, as was the torso, causing loose ruffles. The bottom was sleek and thin, creating a simple and straight skirt pattern. My dark bangs were Dutch braided back into a ponytail, which I found elegant, yet simple. Emerald's hair was curled, as usual and just as beautiful as ever. Her dress was solid white, with sparkles and glitter along the skirt. She looked amazing… and everyone knew it.

I shook my head, focusing on something other than appearance- The Games. I wondered who the tributes would be, what the Arena would look like, and so on. I folded my arms and watched as the District 2 escort appeared before us.

Vienna Goldenburg had an annoying appearance. Her hair was cut short, similar to that of a boy's haircut, which wasn't really all that bad. The color bothered me. Her hair was dyed bright green, which seemed to match her lipstick and eye shadow.

"Happy Hunger Games." she began, causing an uproar of applause. Not only was the crowd chatty, but they were also excited… more so than usual.

"We're here to select one young man and woman to represent District 2 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games." she explained. "But first," she began gesturing toward the television screen. "I'd like to show the history and origin of the Games." she finished. The television screen then came on and began to play footage… the same footage from last year… and the year before that… and so on.

When I finally began to pay attention again, she had her hand in a large glass bowl- the one in which my name was entered four times. She began to make irritating hand-model poses before selecting a slip of paper. She cleared her throat into the microphone, demanding total attention.

"And the female tribute for District 2 is…" she began, creating a dramatic pause. She smiled before finishing with, "Emerald Night."

The crowd erupted with cheers and chants. My sister was extremely popular and everyone wanted this for her. I, on the other hand, was furious. Not only does she get all the attention and love from Father, but she gets the glory of being reaped. Even though I knew she'd be in the Games, it was worse after it actually happened. The worst part was the smirk she flashed me. My heart began to ache slightly. I honestly believed that I died inside a bit at that moment. The envy was more than I could bare. I had to do something. Anything to stop it!

Then, my opportunity arose. "Any volunteers?" Vienna asked.

My hand shot up in the air, possibly the quickest movement I had ever made. "I volunteer." I called. Suddenly, everyone was staring at me. I heard angry murmurs followed by gasps and scoffs. There was nothing they could do now.

I walked up to the stage, watching Emeralds scowl as it grew. She stared at me in angry shock. Just then, I flashed the same smirk she had shown me earlier, a perfect taunt.

"So, tell the people you're name." Vienna requested.

"My name is Clove Night." I said into the microphone. I received boos, but mostly silence. I didn't mind though. I just wanted to be here.

"Okay then. Now we select a boy." Vienna said. With less grace than before she reached into the bowl and pulled out a name. "Mica Clearwater." she called.

A small thirteen year old boy responded, chanting for himself more than anyone else.

"Any volunteers?"

A familiar hand was raised quickly. "I volunteer." called a voice. I knew that voice… I couldn't exactly put my finger on who it was though. Then, he began walking and was revealed before me… Cato Pierce. I knew I was doomed in that instant. I had seen him training before and instantly, I knew he was the favorite to win.

"And your name?" Vienna asked.

"Cato. Cato Pierce." he replied. The crowd cheered and whooped for him just as they did Emerald. If this many people liked him, odds are, sponsors would too. I was as good as dead, but I would never stop trying.

"Give it up for your District 2 tributes, Cato Pierce and Clove Night!" she cheered. The crowd applauded as requested and we were taken to say our good-byes. I was not looking forward to mine.


	3. Banishment

I was lead to a room in the Justice Building and given a short period of time to say good-bye to my family. My father and sister walked into the door. Emerald stood in the doorway, arms folded with a scowl.

"Clove, what the hell were you thinking?" Father yelled.

"I was thinking that she'd die in the Arena. I stand a chance." I lied. Telling Father that I did just so she couldn't would make him hate me… even more than he already appeared to. Emerald balled her hands into fists before walking over to me. A stinging sensation came over me when she flattened her hand and slapped my cheek. The ducked my head slightly before straightening it again and staring at her in the eyes.

"You took away my last chance of being reaped! I hate you! Don't bother coming home! I'll kill you if you get back!" she threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you Emerald. Like I said, you wouldn't stand a chance in the Arena or against me." I said. "I'm not as weak as you think."

"But you're so much smaller than anyone I know. Small equals weak. That's a fact." Emerald mocked.

"That's not true. You're stupid. Stupid equals weak and dead during the bloodbath. That's why I'm here and not you." I finished. Before she had time to reply, Father butted in.

"Clove, I'm afraid, neither of us wants you to come back." he said, holding out his hand. He placed something into mine. I opened my hand to reveal a small silver pendant in the shape of a star on a white chain. "Take it with you. It's the last thing of your mother's that I own. I don't want _it back either." he said._

_I wasn't incredibly shocked by that. My father always kept things a secret and he always had a hatred for me, yet every muscle in my body seemed to melt away into pudding. I felt weak._

_All my life, I had felt stabbed in the back, but only now did I not have a place to come back to. I felt lost and even more envy than before. Emerald flashed me a smug grin before taking Father and walking out the door. _

_I had a feeling that I had dug myself a hole, but I never expected death threats or banishment to come out of this. It didn't matter. Being up against Cato, I had no chance of coming out alive anyway. _


	4. The Train

I sat on a chair in uncomfortable silence as the train speeded along tracks. Being so close to the Capitol, we'd most likely arrive in the morning. Cato sat next to me, silent as well. His arms were folded and he leaned the chair back on its back legs. I cross my legs and rested my cheek on my hand, waiting and impatiently tapping my fingers.

Soon, the door before us opened and a tall, muscular man appeared in the doorway. Next to him was green-haired Vienna. He looked familiar and it was only a matter of seconds before I recognized our mentor. His name was Chase Alwin. He won the Games last year and was supposedly the most qualified person for the job. "Congratulations." he murmured.

Cato rolled his eyes slightly and looked pitifully bored. Chase was supposed to be intimidating, but had no effect on Cato. I couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"You!" Chase snapped, staring me in the face. "You're the one who took her own sister's place." he stated. He stared at me for a moment, as if examining me closely. "You're obviously deceptive with a cruel attitude… and an intense enough mind to kill." he realized.

"Your point?" I asked.

"You'll live long." he answered, moving on to Cato.

Was that some sort of compliment? Was it supposed to be threatening in some way? I was confused. All adults seemed to speak in riddles to me. I could never just take what they said and understand it. It always meant something else. Deciphering messages was a common occurrence. Because of thinking all this through, I missed whatever he said to Cato, but he was sure to be complimenting him.

"I take it you two don't really need my help, do you?" Chase asked.

I shook my head. Cato just sat there, giving off no signs. Already, I knew he was smart.

"So, I'll just be going. See you during interview training." he said. He turned and walked off. Vienna followed closely behind.

I looked over at Cato, who still managed to stay silent. I was tempted to speak to him and try to alliance myself with him. Yet, I didn't want to seem pathetic. Since I knew I was going to die, I just decided to suck it up.

"Hi. Um… It's Cato right?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

He just sat there, without saying a word.

"'Kay. Well, I've seen what you can do with a sword and I think we'd make a good team. You know… For the Games." I said.

Still, awkward silence was all that remained.

"I'm a knife thrower… in case Emerald never told you." I said.

"What makes you think I talk to your sister?" he replied.

_It speaks! I thought. "Well, everyone loves her so I just assumed…" I began._

"_I can't stand Emerald." he said._

"_Really? You too?" I said. "That's nice to know." I added. _

_For once, he turned to look at me. I finally saw his face and instantly, I was more determined to befriend Cato. _

"_Yeah. She's just a bitch." he replied. I could see a small hint of a smile._

"_So, about that alliance…" I began before he cut me off._

"_No problem. You seem scary and worthy enough to work with me. Just be prepared to kill off some poor kids." he said._

_Killing people? That's all? I'm not worried. My anger towards my family has built for years and taking it out of a few losers wouldn't be a problem. "Easy." I said._

_Time passed since our conversation and night finally came. I was lead to my chamber in the train. The room was huge with a large canopy bed. The walls were painted a light, olive green with silky golden curtains. The bed was lined with golden sheets and pillows. The blanket was the same color as the walls. Surprisingly, it was a soothing color. _

_I lay on the bed, feeling as if I were falling into the soft mattress below my body. I felt relaxed and at ease. I reached my hand up to my neck, feeling the star-shaped metals of my mother's pendant. I soon faded into a deep sleep. Tomorrow we would prepare for the parade. _


	5. Parade

I awoke, hearing cheers and chanting from outside the train windows. I rubbed my eyes and pulled myself out of bed. My hair was in uncomfortable knots, which I was forced to fix with a brush before revealing myself to the Capitol.

I yawned and walked into the center chamber, where Vienna and Chase were standing with Cato. Vienna's face was pressed against the window, leaving a small spot where her green make up smeared. She was watching the crowd in awe. Chase and Cato were in similar positions, leaning back slightly with arms folded, as if they were far from excited.

I looked out the window, my facial expression as intense as ever. I had never seen the inside of the Capitol, and it wasn't that important to me. Vienna, on the other hand, seemed totally lost in daydreams about how wonderful it was here. I never cared much for this environment. Everyone was stuck up and rude, like Emerald. I sighed and turned to Cato and Chase.

"Is this really as big of a deal as she makes it out to be?" I asked.

Chase shook his head. "Especially if you're not trying to be the annoying girl who gets sponsors for being nice."

"Good. That's definitely not what I'm going for." I explained.

A few hours passed and we were in our living quarters for the Games. Tonight we would begin with the Opening Ceremonies and the tribute parade. All I could think about was my stylist. What would we be forced to wear? Something that represented our district of course, but what could represent masonry?

Soon, I was lead to meet my stylist. My prep team brushed my hair extending it to its full length, and making it mostly tangle free. They shaved my legs, making them smooth, just like back home when my shave was fresh. I was stripped down and my stylist finally agreed to see me.

"You're Clove?" asked a tall, pale woman with thick black hair and large brown eyes.

I nodded in response.

"Congratulations on getting this far. You're just… so much younger than I'd expect." she replied. "I'm Ingrid. You're stylist." she added.

"Thanks. I guess." I said. "So what are we gonna be this year?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking of something that really represented District 2. Masonry. And I started thinking about the strength and power of your district. We need something that reflects how strong you are." she said.

The time for the ceremonies arrived. Cato and I were dressed in golden armor-like suits with fathered designs along the torso. A helmet matched with feathered wings. We resembled ancient gladiators, showing the strength of our district.

Cato appeared very proud of the designs and about how they made him look. The suits were sleeveless, which really showed off his muscular arms, as well as my own.

We stood proud on the chariot, pulled by black horses. The crowd applauded heavily for us, even more so than the tributes from District 1. I was proud of Ingrid. Her idea was genius and most likely won us sponsorships.

I watched and listened as the other tributes rode in. None had gotten quite the reaction that Cato and I had, until District 12. Fire? What the hell? Clearly, due to the creativity and danger of the general costume, the District 12 tributes received an amazing crowd reaction. My eyes narrowed and jealousy began to set it. "How can an outlying district be doing better than us?" I whispered.

Cato shrugged. "It doesn't matter how good their stylists are. They won't make it past us in the Arena." he said.

"You're right." I said. I gripped my arm and began to squeeze, keeping my aggression to myself.

Then, it was over. I rested in my room that night, sleeping as much as possible without waking up. Nightmares took over my mind as night fell. They mostly involved the girl from 12. I dreamt that she cornered me, no matter how many knives I threw, she wouldn't die. I screamed for Cato, until he appeared beside her, laughing. Emerald and Father appeared as well. Soon, they call caught on fire and burned me alive. I dreamed the same dream all night.

Soon, I decided that sleeping wasn't worth it any more. I sat up on my bed and waited until time to train. I was excited to train. By training, I could observe whatever the girl from 12's skills were, and find it easier to take her out.


End file.
